The Dark Trial
The Dark Trial 'is the third case in Waterbell and it is in Fabell Valley. Plot After an successful investigation in Greenrose Plains, the mayor promoted the team in Sandfloor Seaside. Which, is where they have the most high rates of arrests of criminals in the whole city. But recently, criminals has spread into the other parts of the city in order to hide from the police. Chief Helfer was sad as the seaside was peaceful. Chief Helfer wanted the Player to grab Joshua to go the Courthouse, as a trial will be held there. When they arrived there, Joshua was confused as no one was in the courtroom and there was smell of blood. Then, Joshua looked near the Witness Stand, which was where a body in there. Then, Joshua realized that everyone was shocked and ran away, but the court bailiff didn't care about the murder, then Joshua said to the Player to start investigating before any clues get stolen by someone. During the investigation, they found three suspects: Jason Young, his gavel became the murder weapon. Alexander Silver, his badge was found in the crime scene. Nicholas Wright, his blood was found all around the keycard (which turned out to be the missing keycard). At the end of Chapter 1, Francesco announced that he found a piece of cotton inside his esophagus that is coming from one location: Witness Waiting Room. They investigated the waiting room and had more suspects exposed, they found two more suspects: Julia Denver, she was close to the body. Juan Garcia, he was the last one to send a message to the victim. After that, with no more leads, Joshua was trying to connect pieces together so that they could find the killer in no time, but then, Emily entered the room and said that all of the suspects are being unnaturally uneasy, and it is from when questioning about the location of the body, so they decided to investigate the courtroom again. After a lot of hard work, they gained finally enough evidence to incriminate, Alexander Silver for the murder of Antonio Garcia. When Joshua said he was going to be arrested, he immediately confessed to the murder, Antonio was a suspicious person who had rumors of forged evidence, and he was going to prove that Antonio did forge evidence, unfortunately, Antonio learned and wanted to accuse Alexander of murder, his conversation with a professional forger were so secretive that no minor mistake was exposed, In order to avoid getting accused of murder, he killed him before the trial starts. Judge Ibrahim sentences him to 15 years in prison with parole of 5 years. After the trial, Nicholas wished to talk with the Player about a plan to take over United States, Joshua was interested about "The Great Nuclear War", however Martina interrupted that a certain vlogger was receiving threats from an unknown person, so he wanted police protection from the writer of the threats. Joshua wanted to talk about a recording that he managed to record while he was working as a journalist, but he seems to lost the phone somewhere in the interrogation room, which they gladly to accept the challenge. They searched the room, which they found a recording about a plan to start an Nuclear War, they told this to the mayor, which she suggested to talk with the Military General, James Southlands. They arranged a meeting with the General. In the meeting, the general was not interested until Joshua talked about the missing nuclear reactors, whom he was interested talking, after a while, he talked to the president about arranging another meeting as they will be talking to the president next. The President was interested about the information about the missing nuclear reactors and gave them information, since they were tested if they lied about that or no, that a certain explosion will be happening in the Clarkstorm Square, which is a famous site for tourists and immigrants. Joshua thanked Mr. Gold for the information. Meanwhile, Emily rushed to the Player, informing that a famous vlogger, Tobias Lightford, wanted to talk as he was being threatened by someone, so they proceed to talking to Tobias. When asked about the message, he said this reads: While asking Tobias about threatening note, he that there was another note it said: Stats Victim * '''Antonio Garcia '(found his head bleeding severely) Murder Weapon * '''Gavel Killer * Alexander Silver Crime Scenes Suspects Jason Young Judge Alexander Silver Nicholas' Attorney Nicholas Wright Defendant Julia Denver Supposed Witness Juan Gracia Mexican-American Ambassador Quasi Suspect(s) Melissa South Mayor of Waterbell James Southlands US Military General Robert Gold US President Tobias Lightford Vlogger Killer's Profile * The killer drinks Mocha. * The killer plays Guitar. * The killer's profile has not yet discovered yet. * The killer's profile has not yet discovered yet. * The killer's profile has not yet discovered yet. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Courtroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Gavel, Broken Keycard) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 12:00:00; The killer drinks Mocha) * Examine Bloody Gavel (Clue: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample (Hours: 6:00:00; Murder Weapon Confirmed, New Suspect: Ibrahim Kabair) * Question Ibraham about his Gavel being the murder weapon * Examine Broken Keycard (Unlocked Crime Scene: Interrogation Room) * Investigate Interrogation Room (Clues: Unknown Badge, Photograph, Bloody String) * Examine Unknown Badge (Result: Attorney's Badge) * Analyze Attorney's Badge (Hours: 5:00:00; New Suspect: Thomas Bernard) * Question Thomas why is his badge is in the crime scene * Examine Photograph (New Suspect: Nicholas Wright) * Question Nicholas about escaping the courtroom * Analyze Bloody String (Hours: 7:00:00; The killer plays Guitar) * Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 The Great Nuclear War (1/6) * Talk to Nicholas about "The Great Nuclear War" (Investigate Interrogation Room) * Investigate Interrogation Room (Clue: Nicholas' Cellphone) * Analyze Nicholas' Cellphone (Hours: 7:00:00; Talk to Melissa South) * Talk to Melissa about "The Great Nuclear War" (Prerequisite: Phone Analyzed; Talk to James Southlands) * Talk to James about the stolen nuclear reactor (Talk to Robert) * Warn Mr. Gold about "The Great Nuclear War" (Prerequisite: Talked to James, Melissa and Robert; Reward: 30,000 Coins) * Talk to Tobias about the threatening note (Investigate Witness Waiting Room) * Investigate Witness Waiting Room (Clue: Pen) * Examine Pen (Send to Felicia) * Analyze Pen (Hours: 7:00:00; Balllpen Identified) * Offer Police Protection to To Tobias (Reward: 1 Burger) * Thank to Nicholas about the information (Reward: 50 Xp) * Move to a new crime! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:AlternativeEnoch's Cases Category:Cases in Fabell Valley Category:Cases in Waterbell